This invention relates to vacuum cleaners in general and in particular relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle assembly that includes a non-power driven rotatable brush.
Conventional vacuum cleaners and vacuum cleaner nozzles that use brushes are of two basic types. One type utilizes a fixed or spring-mounted brush that agitates and scrapes carpets and hard surfaces to loosen dirt particles and the second type utilizes a motor-driven reel type rotary brush for the same purpose. The latter is not usually recommended for hard floors.
In the prior art, some vacuum cleaners and vacuum cleaner nozzles that were provided with rotating brushes utilized a single motor to rotate the brush and also operate the suction producing fan. In some other prior art, vacuum cleaners and vacuum cleaner nozzles of this type, one motor was provided to produce suction and a separate motor was provided to rotate the brush.
These prior art constructions have been costly, have resulted in apparatus of excessive weight, and the electrically rotated brush has created safety problems. A typical prior art construction for a vacuum having a powerdriven rotatable brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,051 issued Mar. 18, 1975 to S. W. Collier for a Machine for Cleaning Carpets and the Like.